Une histoire de scones
by Aelig
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Arthur qui cuisine et de Kenneth qui part... - OS, Celt!Family.


**Titre :** Une histoire de scones

 **Rating :** K+ pour les insultes (et encore, il y en a si peu...)

 **Personnages/Paring :** Arthur/Angleterre || Kenneth/Ecosse || Mention de Francis/France ; Erlina/Irlande ; Aberthol/Pays de Galles ; Niall/Irlande du Nord ; Conann/Hibernie ; Brighid/Brittania.

 **Genre :** Family, Humor,.

 **Disclaimer :** Arthur et Francis appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, le reste sont des OCs à moi. Enfin, cette histoire m'appartient. L'image en couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus.

 **N/A :**

Coucou coucou !

Comment se porte le monde ? Bien j'espère ? Moi ça va, j'ai la pêche !

Bon, un petit OS sur les celtes - parce que je les aime d'amour et d'eau fraîche - rien de bien prise de tête je pense, censé être humoristique (avec mon humour pourri, on voit ce que ça donne...). J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira ! Je l'ai écrit assez rapidement, j'ai eu la brusque idée (haha) d'écrire ceci donc voilàààà~

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

 **-X-**

 _ **Une histoire de scones**_

 **-X-**

* * *

Arthur plissa les yeux, concentré. Il contemplait le résultat de son travail – ça lui avait prit toute la journée ! – en face de lui.

Mais...

« Pourquoi ils ont cramés comme ça... »

Il avait bien suivit la recette, pourtant, pour une fois d'ailleurs ! Il avait voulut tout faire bien, correctement, pour qu'ils soient dorés à souhait, et – ne nous mentons pas – surtout comestibles. Après tout, Arthur avait, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l'habitude de rater ses plats... Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, ça – il y avait un gêna familial qui sévissait. Lorsqu'il était petit, ses aînés disaient que c'était une malédiction qui remontait au temps des Celtes dont ils étaient victimes, mais il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps.

Quoique, à voir comment ça ratait à chaque fois...

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme s'effondra sur un des tabourets entourant la table bar, toute volonté envolée.

Lui qui avait vraiment voulut réussir pour une fois... C'était un cadeau, c'était important, mais encore une fois...

Après tout, _il_ partait enfin demain, et son nouvel appartement serait vraiment loin de la maison, et il ferait de la route alors il aurait eu quelque chose pour remplir son estomac et- ! Et de toute façon c'était un idiot ingrat qui n'aurait sûrement pas accepté sa marque d'attention...

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et, les pieds traînant au sol, se mit à tout laver et ranger, sans plus faire attention aux scones ratés derrière lui.

Il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Francis lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son plan – fallait bien qu'il se justifie pour son emprunt de livre de cuisine – mais forcément, non, encore une fois, il avait voulu tout faire seul... Il aurait peut-être juste dû s'abstenir de toute tentative puisqu'elles semblaient toutes se solder par un échec cuisant. Et puis, même si ça avait réussit, ça n'aurait certainement jamais marché ! Son frère était trop... Il se serait encore moqué de lui !

D'ailleurs, Arthur devait cacher le crime avant de son aîné ne rentre de ses dernières courses avant le grand départ, sinon il risquait de tout voir et de-

Merde.

Trop tard.

Kenneth était penché sur le bar, ses cheveux roux dénotant dans la grande cuisine claire, et observait d'un œil suspicieux les scones présentés face à lui. Puis il releva son regard émeraude sur son cadet, qui s'était figé dans la cuisine en plein mouvement, retenant sa respiration – comme espérant ne pas être remarqué si il ne faisait le moindre bruit. Malheureusement pour lui, son tablier rose bonbon – merci Francis – attirait l'œil.

Pendant un instant, les deux frères se fixèrent sans rien dire, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Alors qu'Arthur rougissait sous le regard devenu bien plus curieux de son aîné, Kenneth se décida à piocher dans le plat devant lui et porta le scone à sa bouche.

« Non, ne- »

Arthur avait tendu le bras ; trop tard. Inquiet, il contempla le visage de son frère qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion et attendit simplement sa réaction en jouant avec ses doigts.

« Wow. »

Quoi, enfin, ce n'était pas si raté que ça, il aimait, il avait réus-

« C'est encore plus dégueulasse que d'habitude. »

Arthur tendit les bras le long du corps et gonfla les joues par réflexe, comme lorsqu'il était enfant ; puis il se précipita hors de la cuisine, non sans avoir balancé son tablier à la tête de son aîné.

« Espèce d'idiot ! »

* * *

Les bras croisés, Arthur attendait auprès de son plus jeune frère et de ses parents sur le perron de la maison, alors que Kenneth vérifiait ses affaires entreposées à l'intérieur de sa voiture.

« C'est bon, y a tout ! » s'exclama celui-ci avant de revenir auprès de sa famille.

Il fut attiré par la poigne puissante de son père, Conann, un peu attristé à l'idée qu'un autre de ses enfants quittent le nid familial. Mais aussi rassuré, car Kenny était après tout l'aîné de sa famille, ayant eu du mal à quitter le cocon pour prendre son envol, et le voir enfin avoir un chez-lui lui allégeait le moral. Sa mère, Brighid, le serra à son tour dans ses bras, elle aussi heureuse de voir son enfant partir. Kenneth était salarié depuis un petit moment, il était temps qu'il déménage à son tour, comme ses deux cadets après lui – Erlina et Aberthol n'avaient jamais fait de complications lorsqu'il avait été question pour eux de partir de la maison. Puis le grand roux quitta la chaleur maternelle pour aller faire un accolade à son plus jeune frère, Niall, qui s'empressa de la lui rendre. Il finit par Arthur qu'il prit lui aussi dans ses bras – au plus grand étonnement du plus jeune. Puis fidèle à son habitude, Kenneth le bloqua sous son bras pour lui frotter le crâne avec son poing.

Après divers recommandations, râleries et autres blagues douteuses, l'aîné était enfin partit au volant de sa voiture.

Alors que Niall et le père de famille partaient en discutant du dernier maths de rugby vu à la télévision, Arthur suivit sa mère dans la cuisine alors qu'elle lui parlait de ses études. Il s'arrêta pourtant à l'entrée de la pièce, absorbé par un détail auquel sa mère ne prêta pas le moins du monde attention.

« Maman... ? Ils sont où les scones qui étaient là hier soir ? »

Alors qu'elle attrapait le poulet pour le repas du soir – dont s'occuperait son mari, elle savait aussi bien cuisiner que ses enfants, elle – Brighid entreprit de lui répondre.

« Oh, c'est Kenny qui l'a prit avant de partir. Pourquoi ? »

Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour retenir le léger rougissement qui venait sur ses joues et la fierté clairement visible dans ses yeux. Cachant la joie qu'il ressentait à l'idée que son frère ait accepté son cadeau, il marmonna pour lui seul ses mots favoris.

« Cet espèce d'idiot... »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plû *keur*

Un petit moment en famille, ça fait toujours du bien...

Allez, des bisous à vous mes choux ! Portez-vous bien ! *keur keur*

Petite pub : pour les intéressés, j'ai un compte Twitter ainsi qu'une page facebook pour papoter un peu et tenir au courant de mes fics ; pour ceux qui veulent, le lien est en haut de mon profil !


End file.
